


Dating Life

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “Hey want to help me get my parents off my ass about not having a date?”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Jemma Simmons, Robbie Reyes/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dating Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



Jemma leaned back; her eyes closed. The day was winding down, and it was starting to get chilly outside. From her spot on the porch, she could hear the quiet conversation of her parents from inside the house if she concentrated. The sound of the glass patio door sliding open and closing ruined her focus. She opened her eyes just as Robbie took settled down onto the porch steps next to her.

"Hey." She began, breaking the silence. Robbie tilted his head to look at her as she continued. "Thank you, for doing this for me. Getting them off my arse for not bringing a date." Coulson had - firmly - suggested she take a vacation, she and Fitz both since they practically lived in the lab. Jemma didn't mind, she loved her parents and spending the holidays with them was something she had been meaning to do again for a while now. It was just the unsteathly way both her mum and dad suggested that she brought a date that was troubling her. But she quite literally ran into the solution to that problem. 

"No problem. Your parents are..." He trailed off, brow furrowing as he looked for the right words to describe them.

“Intense?”

”Yeah, that sounds right.” Robbie shifted. “Intense.”

Jemma nodded. Terry and Victoria Simmons were certainly that. Her father was a former Roxxon CEO and her mom was a lawyer. Two high intensity jobs, and as such spent a fair amount of time asking exhaustive questions about his life. He did get a little annoyed, but otherwise handled the evening extremely well. Robbie was perfect.

For the job. He was perfect for the job. 

“Well, thank you anyway." She replied, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Anytime."


End file.
